


А теперь — нечто совершенно иное

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Dark Comedy, Dramedy, Drug Dealing, Easter Eggs, Gen, M/M, References to Monty Python
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Жизнь мелкого дилера Тодда Бротцмана абсолютно безрадостна и бесперспективна. Пока в ней не появляется маленькая черная кошечка и ее странноватый владелец.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	А теперь — нечто совершенно иное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020.

У большинства людей жизнь состоит из разноцветных полос. Или, в крайнем случае, двухцветных — белых и черных. Что касается Тодда, он в этом вопросе потрудился достичь небывалой монохромности. Белый был полностью исключен из списка окрашивающих его жизнь цветов.

Впрочем, Тодд не сказал бы, что в этом списке присутствовал черный. Столь благородного цвета еще нужно удостоиться. Скорее, его монохромная жизнь была коричневого оттенка. Если уж прибегать к дерьмовым аналогиям.

Ему за тридцать, а все, чего удалось добиться — устроиться на работу коридорным в отель. И то лишь потому, что смачно проебался и задолжал своему арендодателю Дориану несколько тысяч баксов. Конечно, такой долг с его нищенской зарплаты было не отдать, а потому пришлось согласиться на уговоры (Тодд предпочитал называть угрозы именно так даже мысленно) невзначай предлагать постояльцам травку. Постояльцы, надо сказать, в основном были счастливы, тогда как Тодд находился из-за всего этого дерьма на грани нервного срыва. Его прошлое и без того было смутным и наполненным весьма недружелюбным общением с правоохранительными органами. Но все же между риском присесть за распространение наркотиков и риском сдохнуть в канаве с пулей в башке он выбрал первое.

Вечно обдолбанному Дориану ничего не стоило размозжить ему череп порцией свинца. Официально тот числился домовладельцем апартаментов под названием «Риджли», где Тодд и арендовал квартиру. Де-факто «Риджли» был притоном для всяческого сброда. Правда, когда Тодд выбирал жилье, решающим фактором стала исключительно цена вопроса.

Влип — и сам виноват.

Тодду, в общем-то, нечего было терять. Он давно разосрался с семьей, а его бывшая панк-группа всем составом питала к нему исключительно ненависть. Девушек, что воспылали бы любовью к низкорослому унылому нищеброду (пусть даже с огромными голубыми глазами и прошлым рок-звезды), на горизонте не наблюдалось. Парней, впрочем, тоже. Единственным существом, с которым Тодд поддерживал приятельское общение — вот уже целую неделю — была маленькая черная кошечка.

В первый раз он ее увидел, когда одним вечерком выбрался на крыльцо «Риджли» покурить и погрустить о своей паршивой жизни. Тодд курил нечасто, и хотя жил, по сути, в наркопритоне, старался поддерживать в квартире чистоту. Сигаретную вонь, стоящую по всем углам, он бы не потерпел.

Он как раз аккуратно утрамбовывал бычок в пустую сигаретную пачку, когда ему в бок ткнулось что-то теплое. Вздрогнув, Тодд обернулся и увидел черную кошку — еще совсем котенка — которая настойчиво бодала его большой лопоухой головой с круглым лбом.

— Тебе чего, прикурить? — хмыкнул Тодд.

— Мяу, — осудила кошка, очаровательно открывая розовую пасть с мелкими зубками.

— Да, знаю, курить вредно, — с раскаянием покивал Тодд. Кошка боднула его еще раз, а затем в мгновение ока взобралась на колени и заурчала, словно миниатюрный генератор.

Тодд задумчиво зарылся пальцами в мягкую шерстку у нее на загривке.

Следующим утром кошечка встретила его перед домом и приветственно мяукнула.

— Здоров, лопоухая, — сонно пробормотал Тодд. На секунду он остановился, чтобы погладить новую знакомую, а затем уныло побрел к автобусной остановке. Он проспал и опаздывал, но поскольку взбучки на работе в любом случае было не избежать, предпочел и дальше не торопиться. Возможно, его успеет сбить автобус или что-то в этом духе.

Вселенная явно плевать хотела на его мрачные планы на жизнь. Тодд успешно добрался до работы, успешно получил нагоняй и успешно отправился таскать чужой багаж, исподтишка предлагая травку тем постояльцам, которые выглядели так, будто балуются травкой. В этом деле глаз у Тодда был наметанный.

Впрочем, это не особенно помогало ему хорошо зарабатывать. Из-за чего вечером ему вставили еще один пистон — в этот раз стараниями Дориана. Арендодатель был явно не в духе и мучился с похмелья. Он откровенно наорал на Тодда, окончательно убедив в том, что карьера мелкого дилера не поможет ему однажды стать каким-нибудь ебучим менеджером по продажам или любым другим законопослушным гражданином Соединенных Штатов Америки.

Униженный Тодд прихватил с подоконника пачку сигарет и поперся горевать на крыльцо. Едва он успел подкурить, как объявилась эта настырная кошка — снова забралась к нему на колени, зажмурилась и замурлыкала.

— Ну чего тебе надо от меня? — беспомощно спросил Тодд, почесывая кошке вибрирующее горло. — Нашла с кем водиться…

Кошечка открыла один глаз, сурово зыркнула на Тодда и заурчала с удвоенной силой.

***

Так и повелось. Она с чинным мяуканьем здоровалась с ним по утрам, а по вечерам, когда Тодд выходил на крыльцо, запрыгивала на колени и заводила свою песню. Кошечка выглядела ухоженной, явно домашней и сытой — и Тодд задавался вопросам, чего это она шатается где попало. И кому вообще могло прийти в голову завести домашнее животное в таком месте?

***

Тодд как раз размышлял о том, стоит ли надевать чистую футболку, или та, что он носил уже два дня, еще в нормальном состоянии, когда в дверь квартиры постучали. Стук был негромким и вежливым. Будь то Дориан, хлипкая деревянная дверь уже бы трещала и стонала.

Кто к нему вообще мог прийти? Да еще в такую рань?

Может, просто притвориться мертвым?

Стук повторился. Он все еще был негромким и даже каким-то неуверенным.

Ладно. Тодд вздохнул, решил, что кто бы это ни был, хуже его жизнь не сделается, и открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял парень в яркой желтой кожанке. Тодд видел его пару раз около почтовых ящиков, которые всегда пустовали (можно подумать, кто-то в здравом уме укажет «Риджли» как адрес для корреспонденции).

Парень держал на руках черную кошечку — ту самую, что составляла Тодду компанию во время перекуров. На его довольно симпатичном лице застыло странное выражение — то ли удивленное, то ли виноватое.

— Это не моя кошка, — сказал Тодд, готовясь захлопнуть дверь перед носом незнакомца.

— О, я знаю! — неожиданно обрадовался парень, улыбнувшись во весь рот. — Если не брать во внимание, что кошки весьма свободолюбивы и на самом деле претендуют на роль хозяев этой планеты — и нет, нет, мы не будем вспоминать про мышей, мыши вообще не главные! — то в какой-то степени должен признать, что это моя кошка. Я твой сосед, живу этажом выше.

Тодд моргнул, пытаясь переварить тираду о царствовании кошек (или все-таки мышей?) на Земле. Это совсем не то, что ему хотелось бы услышать утром. По утрам он обычно отчаянно мечтал об извещении типа: «Сегодня конец света и мы все погибнем. На работу можешь не приходить».

— Ага, ясно, — Тодд оперся локтем на дверной косяк. — И что тебе надо, сосед?

— Я видел, как ты с ней общаешься по вечерам, — кивнул сосед на притихшую в его руках кошку. — Похоже, вы ладите. Хотел тебя попросить приглядеть за ней. У меня срочное дело.

— Что-то раньше она у тебя шастала без присмотра, сосед, — хмыкнул Тодд. — И кажется, неплохо справлялась.

Парень виновато моргнул:  
— Понимаю, могло показаться, что я за ней не слежу. Но она очень умная, и ее зубки куда опаснее, чем выглядят. Она гуляет только около дома и никуда не убегает. Но, видишь ли, она приболела, и ей через три часа обязательно нужно дать лекарство. А мне абсолютно срочно нужно сдать отчетность. Бухгалтер — такая нервная работенка.

Тодд тяжело вздохнул. У него сегодня был долгожданный выходной, и он планировал пойти шататься по набережной, предусмотрительно припрятав в пакет чего-нибудь алкогольного.

Сосед умоляюще смотрел на него по-детски невинными синими глазами.

— Не знаю… — протянул Тодд. Он уже собирался было соврать, что сам собирается на работу, когда кошечка подняла голову и тихо, очень жалобно мяукнула.

— Пожалуйста, — одновременно с ней произнес парень.

— Ладно, — сдался Тодд. — Давай сюда это несчастье.

Сосед просиял, сунул ему в руки кошку и начал рыться в карманах куртки.

— Вот! — он протянул Тодду блистер с таблетками. — Дай ей одну в полдень.

— Дай угадаю, это будет напоминать борьбу с кракеном? — спросил Тодд. У его бабушки была кошка. Несносная сиамка, которая отказывалась жрать что-либо, кроме индюшиной грудки. Дать ей лекарство было сложнее, чем поссать в замочную скважину. Тодд точно знал, потому что однажды пытался сделать и то, и другое.

— Как я уже сказал, она очень умная, — уверил сосед. — Никаких проблем не будет.

— Ну как скажешь, — недоверчиво произнес Тодд. В любом случае, он не умрет от пары царапин. А если вдруг получит заражение крови и все-таки двинет кони, особо не опечалится.

Сосед продолжал мяться у порога. Что, неужели ему еще что-то надо?

— Ну, я пойду, — наконец, сказал тот. — Очень важное заседание.

— Заседание? — спросил Тодд.

— В суде. Я адвокат, — пояснил сосед.

— Ты же сказал, что ты бухгалтер, — подозрительно сощурился Тодд.

— Может, у меня две работы? — замешкавшись, парировал сосед.

— Ага, ясно, — кивнул Тодд, не пытаясь скрыть скептицизм.

Симпатичный сосед, скорее всего, приторговывает наркотой. Или минетами. В Риджли еще ни разу не заселялись люди, зарабатывающие чем-то легальным. И невинный видок парня не должен вводить Тодда в заблуждение — тот явно такой же маргинал, как и он сам.

— Я пойду, — вопросительно повторил сосед.

— Ага, — беспечно махнул рукой Тодд. Кошка влажно ткнулась носом ему в шею.

У лестницы парень обернулся:  
— Ее Бернис зовут!

Тодд проводил взглядом спину в яркой кожаной куртке и рассеянно почесал кошку за ухом:  
— Ну, будем официально знакомы, Бернис. Я Тодд.

***

Знакомо-неуверенный стук в дверь раздался, когда уже вечерело. Сказал бы кто Тодду, что его не взбесит необходимость весь день просидеть в квартире, нянчась кошкой, он бы не поверил. Но Бернис оказалась еще более обалденной, чем Тодд готов был признать. Она не только послушно заглотила предложенную таблетку, но и сочувственно мурлыкала, слушая жалобы Тодда на свою никчемную жизнь. А потом с еще большим вниманием, почти упоенно жмурила желтые глаза под Sex Pistols.

Даже о проблеме она сообщила настойчивым, но деликатно тихим мяуканьем. Тодд сразу и не сообразил, в чем дело. Потом до него дошло, что Бернис — вполне живое создание с естественными потребностями. Он нашел низенькую деревянную коробку и сходил вниз, чтобы набрать земли. Что заняло бы меньше времени, не доведись искать хотя бы пару сантиметров территории «Риджли», которые не были бы засраны пивными крышками и окурками. Бернис, завидев наполненную землей коробку, мяукнула с такой благодарностью, что Тодд даже испытал чувство стыда за себя и соседа-раздолбая. Прикинув объем мочевого пузыря котенка и сопоставив это с количеством времени, которое Бернис провела в ящике, Тодд мог с уверенностью сказать: он бы не обиделся, если бы она нассала прямо на диван.

В общем, дверь Тодд пошел открывать даже с некоторой неохотой. Он отлично провел день, как для угнетенного жизнью вынужденного драгдилера. Стоящий на пороге сосед выглядел уже не так свежо, как утром. Его волосы растрепались, а на скуле красовалась подсохшая царапина.

— Это ты отчет с боем сдавал или вступил в жаркий спор с судьей? — съязвил Тодд, кивком приглашая соседа войти.

Тот на секунду нахмурил брови, словно пытался припомнить, о чем именно утром сбрехал. Потом устало махнул рукой:  
— А, ерунда.

Дремавшая на кровати Бернис подняла голову и во весь рот зевнула.

— Привет, Бернис! — сосед помахал ей, будто человеку, а затем сразу же обернулся к Тодду и протянул руку. — Да, кстати. Мы не успели толком познакомиться. Я Дирк. Дирк Джентли.

— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, — фыркнул Тодд, стискивая его ладонь.

— Правда? — удивился Дирк. Прекращать рукопожатие он, похоже, не собирался. Его пальцы были сухие и очень горячие.

— Конечно, — с легкой насмешкой ответил Тодд. — Способность воспринимать шутки взяла выходной? Я Тодд.

Фамилию он благоразумно не назвал. Удивительно, что этот Дирк, Дирк Джентли не знаком со столь примитивными правилами выживания в маргинальной среде.

— Спасибо тебе, Тодд, — с чувством произнес Дирк, наконец отпуская его руку. — Ты очень меня выручил. С Бернис все хорошо?

— Ага, — кивнул Тодд. — Ты был прав. Когда речь заходит о здоровье, эта кошка вопиюще умна. Правда, ты не учел один момент, сосед.

— Что? — испуганно спросил Дирк. Страх в его глазах выглядел абсолютно не наигранным.

— Что кошки иногда ходят в туалет.

— Упс, — жалобно сказал Дирк, но на самом деле Тодд заметил в его взгляде облегчение. — Я и не подумал, решил, что она попросится и ты отнесешь ее на улицу. Бернис что-то испортила?

Выгуливать кошку, как собаку, Тодд как-то не догадался. Но это было уже не важно, проблема-то решилась.

— Да нет, — пожал он плечами. — Честно говоря, она более воспитана, чем все, кто бывал в этой квартире. Вместе взятые.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Дирк, а потом заговорщицки уставился на Тодда. — А могу я еще немного повысить градус воспитанности в этой квартире и предложить тебе пива? В качестве благодарности.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что в «Риджли» добровольно способен жить кто-то воспитанный.

На подвижном лице Дирка появилось чуть оскорбленное выражение.

— Ну-у, «человек с расплывчатыми представлениями о морали» — это, возможно, обо мне. Но предполагать, что я недостаточно хорошо воспитан… Вздор!

— Ладно, прости, приятель, — сконфузился Тодд.

— И кто еще тут шуток не понимает. Расслабься, — Дирк деловито хлопнул его по плечу. — В любом случае из той фразы я могу сделать вывод, что ты проживаешь тут недобровольно. Если тебя держат в плену, подмигни.

— Что? — не сразу дошло до Тодда. — А, намекаешь на то, что счел меня воспитанным? Неси тогда свое пиво, и я мигом докажу обратное.

Дирк просиял, показал большой палец и почти бегом покинул квартиру. Да, насчет собственных манер его представление явно было несколько неверным.

Впрочем, степень воспитанности соседа Тодда беспокоила мало. Тот вернулся буквально через пару минут и принес не только упаковку пива, но и коробку с пиццей. А для того, чтобы заслужить расположение Тодда, было и одного пива полностью достаточно.

Тодд открыл банку, легонько ткнул ею в банку Дирка и с наслаждением сделал глоток.

— Ну, за знакомство.

— Да. За очень приятное знакомство, — уточнил Дирк.

— Так а что с Бернис? — спросил Тодд, садясь на диван. Кошечка тут же спрыгнула с кровати, подбежала и забралась на колени.

— Поверь, это непросто объяснить, тем более что я не ветеринар, — сказал Дирк, присаживаясь рядом. — Главное давать лекарство, и она будет в полном порядке.

Тодд сделал еще глоток и погладил Бернис.

— Вы с ней правда подружились, — полувопросительно произнес Дирк.

— Ага, — кивнул Тодд. — Оказалось, что она любит Sex Pistols.

— Понятия не имею, кто это такие.

— Да ты шутишь, — с сомнением хохотнул Тодд. — Это же одна из самых известных панк-групп Британии. Да и мира, чего уж там. Неужели ты даже о Сиде Вишесе ничего не слышал?

Дирк сделал жалобное выражение лица и развел руками.

Такой необразованности Тодд стерпеть не мог. Поэтому спустя несколько минут они уже смотрели «Сид и Нэнси». Для Тодда это стало завершением замечательного дня — фильм о любимом басисте, хорошая компания, горячая пицца и холодное пиво. Дирк, похоже, даже проникся, хотя и назвал музыку Sex Pistols слишком шумной.

Это Тодд был готов ему простить. Дирк оказался неплохим парнем. Хотя и выдавал по сорок два слова в секунду, при этом умудряясь не сказать ничего конкретного. Так что, когда упаковка пива закончилась, прощались они уже почти друзьями.

Бернис давно уснула, и Дирк аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, снял ее с колен Тодда.

— Еще раз спасибо. И за Бернис, и вообще. Было здорово, — речь Дирка от пива стала чуть менее четкой, но в искренности его слов Тодд не сомневался.

— Да. Было здорово, — согласился он, поднимаясь, чтобы проводить Дирка.

У двери тот обернулся:  
— Знаешь, Тодд, ни хрена ты меня не переубедил.

— В смысле? — не понял Тодд.

— В том смысле, Тодд, — голос Дирка стал немного ниже. Он смотрел прямо в глаза и стоял несколько ближе, чем допустимо для человека, которого едва знаешь. — Что с воспитанностью у тебя все в порядке. Ты гораздо более замечательный, чем о себе думаешь.

И как это понимать?

— Ты что, со мной флиртуешь? — опешив, спросил Тодд.

— Когда я это выясню, обязательно дам знать, — ответил Дирк и подмигнул. — Ну, до встречи.

— До встречи, — машинально сказал Тодд и закрыл дверь.

Дирк определенно был странный. И Тодд не мог отрицать, что ему это нравилось.

***

Со встречей Дирк явно решил не затягивать. Ранним утром, едва светало, Тодда разбудил стук в дверь.

— Да ты, блядь, прикалываешься, — только и сказал он, открыв дверь и увидев Дирка с дремлющей Бернис на руках.

— Вопрос жизни и смерти, — горячо уверил Дирк, часто моргая. Выглядел он не столько виноватым, сколько взволнованным.

— Чувак, мне на работу сегодня.

— Я могу тебе заплатить, — сказал Дирк и, кажется, собрался потянуться к карману.

Сочетание слов «заплатить» и «тебе» обычно действовало на Тодда донельзя бодряще. Но, во-первых, оплата его услуг кошачьей няньки не решила бы проблем с Дорианом. Во-вторых, Тодд, к своему неудовольствию, испытывал моральные терзания. Все-таки Бернис была ему не безразлична. Так что он только покачал головой:  
— Нет, Дирк, я не возьму у тебя деньги за такую услугу. Я бы правда с удовольствием с ней посидел бесплатно, но меня уволят на хрен.

— Она может тихо посидеть в сумке, — продолжил уговоры Дирк.

— Ты спятил? — возмутился Тодд. — Весь день? Говори уже сразу, что собираешься вставить ей кляп в рот и привязать к лапе мочесборник.

Дирк, похоже, смутился. На секунду он прикусил губу, что-то прикидывая:  
— Тодд! В «Перриман Гранд» вроде как есть маленький внутренний садик. Я тебя уверяю, она никуда не убежит. И сможешь иногда ходить проверять, все ли в порядке, и таблетку ей вовремя дать.

— Ты откуда знаешь, где я работаю? — насторожился Тодд.

— Ты же сам вчера сказал, — сделал Дирк удивленные глаза.

— Нет, не говорил.

— Значит, я от Дориана услышал, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Знаешь, ты у него вроде на хорошем счету.

— Ага, — скептически хмыкнул Тодд. — Дирк, это хреновая идея.

— Это очень важно, — тихом, умоляющим тоном сказал Дирк.

Блядь. Вот не нужно Дирку смотреть такими глазами. Оружие массового поражения. И Тодд, осознавая, что может вляпаться в нормальный такой пиздец, хмуро кивнул. Это же для Бернис, в конце концов. Он согласился исключительно ради нее.

***

Приехав в «Перриман Гранд», Тодд сразу же пошел во внутренний сад. Бернис копошилась за пазухой, прикрытая полами куртки. Оказавшись в окружении деревьев — явно более зеленых, чем те, что росли около «Риджли» — она с любопытством стала оглядываться.

— Отсюда — никуда, — строго сказал Тодд.

— Мяу, — ответила Бернис и пошла нюхать кусты.

А Тодд пошел работать. Беспокойство все никак не отпускало. Поэтому он не справлялся ни с переноской багажа, ни с продажей травы. Едва подошло время обеда, он пулей бросился в садик.

— Бернис, — тихонько позвал Тодд.

Кошка сразу выскочила из-за низенького деревца и подбежала к нему. Таблетку она вновь съела без пререканий, тем более что Тодд налил ей воды в утащенное с кухни блюдце и насыпал немного корма из припрятанного в карман пакета. Бернис ела с аппетитом и выглядела совершенно здоровой.

Вчера он не сообразил, но сейчас любопытства было не унять. Тодд прочел название на блистере с таблетками и достал телефон. Пробежав глазами по поисковой выдаче, он непонимающе нахмурился.

***

Рабочий день прошел гладко. Относительно. Тодд выслушал парочку гневных комментариев о своих умственных способностях от администратора, но ему было не привыкать. Бернис, похоже, так никто и не заметил.

На дворе уже была ночь, а Дирк все не приходил. Разок Тодд даже поднялся к нему на этаж, но дверь ему никто не открыл, а изнутри не доносилось ни малейшего шороха.

Время уже подходило к полуночи, когда наконец-то раздался настойчивый стук. Прикорнувший с Бернис на груди Тодд мигом проснулся, переложил кошку на покрывало и бросился открывать. Ему было что спросить у Дирка.

— Ты что, совсем сдурел? — прошипел Тодд, едва открыв дверь.

— Прости, я не думал, что все так затянется, — усталым голосом ответил Дирк, вваливаясь в квартиру.

— Да я не об этом, — Тодд закрыл дверь и тут же прибавил громкости: — Придурок, на кой черт ты ее нейролептиками кормишь?!

Агрессивный тон не возымел никакого действия. Дирк по-хозяйски прошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку воды. Выпив за раз половину, он все-таки соизволил ответить:  
— На кой надо, на тот и кормлю. А иначе она покормится кем-то. Кем-то живым.

— Что ты несешь?

Дирк отставил бутылку, уперся локтями в барную стойку и посмотрел на Тодда:  
— Регулятор настроения. Подавляет агрессию.

— У чертовой кошки, у которой башка размером с мой кулак?! Дирк, что ты мне лепишь?

Тот вздохнул и ответил каким-то пугающе спокойным тоном:  
— Эта чертовая кошка с башкой размером с твой кулак на самом деле акула-молот. Способная разорвать человека напополам.

Тодд моргнул и беспомощно выдавил единственное, что крутилось в голове:  
— Ты что, обкурился?

— Понимаю, ты удивлен. Акулы-молот обычно неагрессивные…

Это было уже слишком. Тодд быстро подошел, перегнулся через барную стойку и злобно пихнул Дирка в плечо:  
— Завали!

Дирк не испугался. Дирк вскрикнул, а лицо его исказила болезненная гримаса. Он ухватился за плечо и резко побледнел.

— Господи, что? Прости, я же не сильно, — Тодд пулей обежал стойку и поддержал пошатнувшегося Дирка.

Тот вцепился ему в плечо и сквозь стиснутые зубы прошептал:  
— Все в порядке. Отличнота. Ты ж не знал.

— Что не знал? — спросил Тодд, ведя Дирка к дивану и осторожно усаживая. Тот откинулся головой на спинку, криво усмехнулся и ответил:  
— Меня вроде как совсем немножко подстрелили.

— Твою мать, — пораженно прокомментировал Тодд. — Ты в порядке? Позвонить в «911»?

— Да я только из больницы, Тодд, спасибо за заботу, — Дирк слабо улыбнулся.

— Тебя выпустили из больнички с огнестрельной раной в плече?

— Нет, с огнестрелом я обычно валяюсь дольше. Настоящая удача, что меня подстрелили из арбалета.

— Арба… чего? — глупо переспросил Тодд. Может, это не Дирк, а он переусердствовал с бонгом?

— Я в порядке. Мне дали обезболивающее. Даже не беспокоит, пока кто-то не лупит прямо по ране, — Дирк оторвал голову от спинки дивана и посмотрел чуть укоризненно.

— Прости, — стушевался Тодд. — Арбалет? Ты что, исторической реконструкцией балуешься или какой-то другой задротской херней?

По правде говоря, арбалет все-таки — не лазерный меч джедая. Мало ли… Хорошо, конечно, что не пуля, но приятного явно мало. Тодд почувствовал себя скотиной. И как он сразу не заметил, что у Дирка такой вид, словно им в регби играли.

Дирк сел вполоборота и серьезно посмотрел Тодду в глаза:  
— Не реконструкцией. Я детектив.

Желание посочувствовать как рукой сняло.

— Подожди, ты что, коп? — заорал Тодд, в ужасе отскакивая. — Ты что, блядь, издеваешься?

Мысленно он тут же прикинул, потянет ли на унцию* тот пакетик, что самым наглым образом валяется на барной стойке практически у Дирка под носом, и надежно ли спрятано все остальное дерьмо, которое он толкает в отеле.

— Я частный детектив, — уточнил Дирк и хмыкнул. — Успокойся, мне плевать, как ты расслабляешься и чем зарабатываешь на жизнь.

— Я не… — начал было Тодд.

Дирк очень скептически приподнял бровь.

— И вообще, речь не обо мне, — Тодд был не намерен позволять Дирку менять тему разговора. — Какого хрена ты ошиваешься в «Риджли»? Что ты тут вынюхиваешь?

— Ничего я не «вынюхиваю», — тон Дирка был обиженным, и он, похоже, даже не пытался это скрыть. — И знаешь, несколько нечестно обвинять меня в подобном. Ты мне даже фамилию свою не сказал.

— Может, тебе еще номер соцстрахования сказать? — вспылил Тодд. — Почему ты здесь? Что ты расследуешь? При чем здесь я? Для чего на самом деле ты кормишь свою кошку нейролептиками? Почему ты попросил за ней приглядывать? Кто тебя подстрелил? Кто тебя нанял?

— Притормози! — отчаянно воскликнул Дирк. — Я же всего-навсего уточнил, что я детектив. Я не ждал испанскую инквизицию.

— Ну что ж, никто не ждет испанскую инквизицию**, — припечатал Тодд.

Дирк хищно прищурился, а затем внезапно улыбнулся:  
— Да с тобой не все потеряно. Ладно, слушай.

Спустя несколько минут Тодд сидел на диване в полном ступоре и судорожно пытался вспомнить, а точно ли не обдолбался чем-то. Сегодня. Или вчера утром, когда познакомился с Дирком. Или неделю назад, когда познакомился с Бернис. Поскольку то, что рассказал Дирк, не умещалось Тодду в трескающуюся черепушку.

В конце девятнадцатого века изобретатель Захария Уэбб попробовал создать машину времени. Но недоработанное устройство поначалу перемещало лишь энергию, доставая из тел души. Уэббу удалось исправить ошибку, но во время эксперимента он случайно послал аппарат в будущее. Устройство вернулось вместе с запиской: «Мне жаль. Не вышло. Попытался, но все так же. Пишу последние… черт». Захария Уэбб понял: случилось что-то ужасное. И решил все исправить, отыскав отправленную в будущее машину. Он переместился в конец шестидесятых двадцатого века с помощью нового аппарата. Первой машины времени и след простыл. За прошедшие восемьдесят лет дом изменился — его заняли сквотеры-хиппи с главарем Джейком Рейни. Они образовали культ вокруг машины времени и не только не отдали ее, но и потребовали ту, с помощью которой переместился Уэбб. Их было слишком много, и Захария Уэбб сбежал. Чтобы бороться с Рейни, потребовались деньги и ресурсы. Уэбб был талантливым изобретателем и превратил машину времени в безлимитный источник энергии. Он построил район «Спринсборо», переехал в апартаменты «Риджли», взял себе имя Эдгар Спринг и начал создавать свою империю.

Тем временем участники культа, названного «Люди машины», сообразили, как найти применение той функции машины времени, которая поначалу была не более чем сбоем. И начали переселять души между телами. Рейни использовал устройство, чтобы оставаться молодым и противостоять Эдгару Спрингу. В середине девяностых «Люди машины» напали на Спринга и сильно ранили. Его нашла девушка Катрин. Они влюбились друг в друга и поженились. У них родилась дочь Лидия. А затем «Люди машины» убили Картин. В горе и гневе Эдгар Спринг решил отправиться в самый конец. Он прыгнул в будущее и оказался в настоящем — в «Перриман Гранд», где перестрелял половину культа, переместившего его дочь в корги, а затем случайно убил себя же из будущего.

Тодд потер глаза и помотал головой. Ладно, когда в «Перриман Гранд» убили миллионера Патрика Спринга, причем каком-то воистину диким образом, действительно был скандал. Тодд решил, что отвести Дирка к психиатру всегда успеет, и все же спросил:  
— А ты тут каким местом?

— В этом самая соль! — сверкнул глазами Дирк. — Записка, которую получил Захария Уэбб. Она была подписана «Дирк Джентли». А шесть недель назад Патрик Спринг — который, как мы знаем, Эдгар Спринг, который, как мы знаем, Захария Уэбб, — нанял меня по весьма завышенной ставке расследовать его смерть. Я бы не согласился, но черт возьми! Нападение животных, Сиэтл, и он сам предсказал собственную смерть!

— Каких животных?

— Да с чего все началось, Тодд! — воскликнул Дирк. — Патрика Спринга загрызла акула! Догадываешься, на чьей кровати она сейчас дрыхнет?

Тодд перевел взгляд на Бернис. Та крепко спала, свернувшись клубочком.

— Отличная история, Дирк. Продай в Голливуд.

Дирк грустно улыбнулся:  
— Тодд, я понимаю. Ты мне не веришь. И я тебя не виню, кто бы поверил? Но знаешь, меня сегодня пытались убить, дважды ранили стрелой, и я писал записку, чтобы послать ее в хренов девятнадцатый век. Я так заебался, что пока ехал сюда, неоднократно планировал впасть в истерику.

— Дирк, послушай, — мягко начал Тодд, подсаживаясь чуть-чуть ближе. — Я верю в то, что ты уверен, будто все это правда. Но подумай, пожалуйста. Может, таблетки, которые ты даешь Бернис… на самом деле твои?

— Знаешь, меня так часто называют шизиком, что если бы я каждый раз, услышав подобное, бежал к психиатру, давно бы стер ботинки. А они из натуральной кожи, между прочим.

Тодд вздохнул. Ладно, с какой еще стороны зайти? На самом деле он понятия не имел, как вести себя в подобных случаях. Да, в его семье из поколения в поколение передается редкое нервное заболевание, но то другое. А у Дирка, очевидно, бред.

— Дирк… — начал было Тодд, но в этот момент в коридоре раздался грохот шагов и мат, а затем его дверь (черт, неужели не запер на замок?) с треском распахнулась. В квартиру ввалился взбешенный Дориан, размахивающий пистолетом. Тодд испуганно вскочил — равно как и Дирк.

— Где мои чертовы деньги, Тодд? — заорал Дориан.

Вот ебаный черт. Сегодня был последний день для того, чтобы успеть отдать Дориану шестьсот баксов. Но Тодд не заработал и половины. И решил вообще не отдавать. Дориан вчера вечером как раз получил партию какого-то особенно ядреного дерьма. Тодд рассчитывал, что тот не удержится от дегустации, будет торчать у себя в доме (в прямом и переносном смысле), не показывая носа наружу, и просто забудет о долге. Но у того, видимо, случился приступ агрессии с паранойей в придачу.

— Дориан, я отдал тебе деньги на прошлой неделе, — пролепетал Тодд, поднимая руки.

— Что ты мне пиздишь, мелкий уебок! — заверещал Дориан, он гнева срываясь на фальцет. — Ты сраный кусок говна, я тебе башку прострелю! Где мои шестьсот баксов?

— Дориан, я бы не советовал идти на убийство ради такой суммы, — осторожно заметил Дирк, отходя к кровати.

— А ты заткнись вообще! — завопил Дориан, переводя ствол на Дирка. — Бесишь меня! Думаешь, накурился со мной разок — и все, мы лучшие друзья?

— Даже не смел надеяться, — голос Дирка прозвучал вполне искренне, но Тодд все равно заметил глубоко спрятанный сарказм.

— Послушай, Дориан, у меня есть половина… — начал Тодд.

— Ну вот и от твоей башки я, пиздюк, оставлю половину!

Дуло нацелилось Тодду в лоб. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он зажмурился и попрощался со своей никчемной жизнью.

В этот момент раздался какой-то странный звук. Тодд открыл глаза и увидел, что на Дориана с кровати прыгнула Бернис. Расстояние было футов десять — кошка ни за что бы его не преодолела.

Вот только в полете Бернис перестала быть кошкой. Она засветилась синим и превратилась в большую электрическую акулу-молот. Дориан истошно заорал. Его рука дрогнула, палец нажал на курок. Тодд даже испугаться не успел. Пуля просвистела около уха, отрикошетила от металлического радиатора в микроволновку, а от нее — прямо Дориану в лоб. Тот с хрипом рухнул на пол.

Бернис как ни в чем не бывало вновь превратилась в котенка, приземлилась около стопки пластинок и влюбленно посмотрела на Тодда.

Тодд ошалело перевел взгляд на Дирка. Тот казался изрядно одуревшим, но не то чтобы удивленным. Тодду хватило всего пары секунд, чтобы сложить все в голове, поверить в реальность происходящего и предвидеть, что произойдет в ближайшее время. Нужно было действовать быстро.

— Скоро тут будут копы. Тащи Бернис к себе и сиди как мышь. Мне нужно избавиться от наркоты.

— Тодд…

— Да не успеем мы свалить. В любом случае, кого будут искать в первую очередь? Я снимаю эту квартиру.

Дирк секунду молчал, затем кивнул, схватил Бернис и выбежал из квартиры. Тодд подоставал все заначки и спустил в унитаз. Не без легкого сожаления.

Когда он вышел из туалета, увидел Дирка.

— Я же сказал, сиди у себя, дебил! — заорал Тодд.

— Нет, — Дирк был чуть бледным, но абсолютно спокойным. — Я тебя в это втянул и не оставлю одного.

— Нас обоих могут посадить.

— Никто тебя не посадит. Копы не совсем идиоты.

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Тодд. — Особенно с учетом того, что брали меня уже не раз.

Дирк подошел к нему, осторожно минуя тело Дориана. Они оба усердно пытались не смотреть на пол.

— Послушай, — сказал Дирк, взяв его за плечи. — Теперь ты поверил в то, что я рассказал? Так поверь мне еще раз.

С улицы донесся визг полицейской сирены.

— Поверил, — хмуро подтвердил Тодд. Помедлил, а потом все-таки спросил: — Ты мне все рассказал… почему? Потому что я процитировал «Монти Пайтон»?

— Типа того, — кивнул Дирк.

— Люто пизданутый способ выбирать тех, с кем можно пооткровенничать.

— Это всего лишь царапина. Бывало и похуже***.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул Тодд, красноречиво бросая взгляд на плечо Дирка.

Если Дирк и собирался что-то ответить, то не успел: в квартиру ворвался наряд полиции и скрутил их обоих.

***

Тодда промурыжили на допросе относительно недолго. Этих детективов — Эстевеза и Циммерфильда — Тодд уже знал. Брали его как-то, когда он спиздил у своей группы оборудование и загнал, чтобы вылезти из долгов. Они были суровыми, но по их поведению Тодд еще в самом начале понял — они не считают его убийцей и у них ничего на него нет. Но все равно удивился, когда его просто отпустили, не порекомендовав, по обыкновению, не покидать город и даже сообщив, что оцепление с «Риджли» уже снято.

Выйдя из полицейского участка, Тодд сразу же наткнулся на Дирка. Тот бросился к нему, словно собирался обнять, но в последний момент остановился всего в паре десятков сантиметров.

— А я тебя жду, — радостно сказал Дирк. — Говорил же, что тебя отпустят. Это все ЦРУ, вечно вытаскивают меня из передряг.

— ЦРУ занимается внешней разведкой и вряд ли вмешивается в подобных случаях в работу полиции, — Тодд вздохнул и посмотрел на Дирка. — Ты если пиздишь, постарайся хотя бы быть убедительным.

— Думай что хочешь. Они взаимосвязаны, — невозмутимо сказал Дирк. — Все взаимосвязано, вообще-то. В любом случае, в связи в ЦРУ поверить куда легче, чем в котенка-акулу.

— За исключением того, что мне довелось лично наблюдать, как Бернис чуть не отгрызла Дориану башку, — парировал Тодд. — И вообще, я так и не спросил, но все- таки… Нахуя ты забрал ее с места преступления?

— Предчувствие?

— Разумеется, — закатил глаза Тодд. — Ладно, ЦРУшник, до дома подвезешь?

Дирк с энтузиазмом закивал.

***

У Дирка оказался крутейший спортивный Корветт. Голубой, что, по мнению Тодда, было просто нелепо. Правда, цвет машины его интересовал в последнюю очередь. Главное, что в ней были удобные сидения, и вымотанный Тодд смог вырубиться на время поездки.

Проснулся он от ощущения теплой ладони на плече, легонько его тормошащей. Тодд нехотя открыл глаза. Он все еще находился в машине — уже не едущей и припаркованной у «Риджли». Тодд опустил глаза вниз и обнаружил, что укрыт курткой Дирка.

— Ты весь скукожился, явно замерз. А у меня обогреватель сломался, — пояснил Дирк. Потом вздохнул и добавил: — Ладно, на самом деле я просто не разобрался, как в этой машине включить обогреватель.

— В твоем стиле, — сказал Тодд хриплым ото сна голосом, на мгновение испытав острое чувство благодарности. — Кстати. Бротцман.

— А? — переспросил Дирк.

— Моя фамилия.

— Номер соцстрахования прибереги для первого свидания, — сказал Дирк и поджал губы, явно изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться серьезным.

Тодд мстительно ткнул его кулаком в плечо — не раненое — и выбрался из машины.

В квартире царил бедлам. Ну, лучше это, чем валяющееся на пороге тело мертвого арендодателя. Тодд на негнущихся ногах прошел в кухню, достал из шкафчика початую бутылку виски. Сделал глоток с горла, закашлялся, протянул бутылку Дирку.

— Не, так не пойдет, — замотал головой Дирк.

— Брезгуешь? — поинтересовался Тодд.

— Если ты планируешь обменяться со мной слюной, придумай вариант получше, — ответил Дирк, чуть наклоняя голову. — И кстати, как и обещал, сообщаю, что это был флирт.

— А ты умеешь выбирать время, — хмыкнул Тодд.

— Налей хотя бы одну порцию в нормальный человеческий стакан, — попросил Дирк. — Мы оба сегодня едва не погибли. За это надо чокнуться.

— Да я, чувак, уже чокнулся, — с усталой улыбкой сказал Тодд. — Ты бы это, сходил проверил Бернис, пока я стаканы ищу.

— Черт! — Дирк хлопнул себя по лбу и выскочил из квартиры. К тому времени, как он вернулся с Бернис на руках, Тодд как раз отыскал чистые стаканы и щедро наполнил их вискарем.

— Решил не оставлять ее одну, — объяснил Дирк.

Бернис мяукнула и спрыгнула на барную стойку. Понюхала стакан с виски, фыркнула, отошла и стала вылизываться.

— За выживание, — подняв стакан, сказал Тодд.

— Тодд, я раскрыл дело, — с легкой, но невозможно довольной улыбкой заметил Дирк.

— Тогда за тебя, детектив.

Стаканы звонко стукнулись друг о друга. В предрассветной тишине этот звук показался очень громким.

Какое-то время они молча потягивали виски. Бернис закончила вылизываться и забралась Дирку на руки, умостив голову и передние лапки на его плече. Тодд протянул руку и почесал ее за ухом. Бернис лизнула ему пальцы и довольно заурчала.

— Она к тебе привязалась, — негромко проговорил Дирк.

— Это замечательно, конечно, иметь в защитниках котенка-акулу, — вздохнув, сказал Тодд. — Но плакала моя работа.

— Да, этот попугай очевидно мертв****, — заметил Дирк.

Тодд не сдержал слегка истеричного смешка. Он всегда любил черный юмор. Правда, меткая цитата не была способна изменить того факта, что его определенно ожидают финансовые проблемы.

— А в отеле платят копейки. Ума не приложу, на что дальше буду жить.

— Зато Дориан у тебя точно больше ничего не потребует. И в любом случае, мелкую торговлю марихуаной сложно назвать стабильным заработком, — пожал плечами Дирк. — Ты достоин большего. Вообще-то, из тебя бы вышел отменный ассистент, очень быстро соображаешь. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться в Лондон?

— Лондон? — переспросил Тодд, моргнув.

— Мой голос, разве ты не заметил? — укорил Дирк.

— Знаешь, я не из тех, кто ссытся по британскому акценту, — Тодд сделал невозмутимое лицо. — Вообще ничего сексуального, кто бы там что ни утверждал.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда я этим голосом буду стонать твое имя, — подмигнул Дирк и направился к двери. Бернис чуть возмущенно мявкнула, но более решительного протеста не выказала. На пороге Дирк обернулся: — Ну так что, ты со мной или в этой дыре есть что-то, чем ты слишком дорожишь?

Тодд на минутку впал в ступор, а как только смог взять себя в руки, тут же бросился к столу.

— Паспорт захвачу и погнали.

**Author's Note:**

> *В Сиэтле (штат Вашингтон) декриминализовано употребление марихуаны в рекреационных целях. Допускается иметь при себе до 1 унции (31 грамм).
> 
> **Дирк и Тодд цитируют «Монти Пайтон» — культовую британскую скетч-группу.
> 
> ***Оттуда же.
> 
> **** Оттуда же.


End file.
